


Dark Haired Boys

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Wolf Tales from the Haven [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Dub Con Non Con Fluff, Eve Encourages it All, Gabe is Even Worse, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Moneypenny's Boy Toys, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Q and Gabe are Overgrown Horny Teenagers, Q is a Slut when Drunk, There is Nothing Mature about this Fic but its Fun.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moneypenny has a bit of a 'thing' for her dark haired boys, particularly if they have a 'thing' for each other.  Q and his best friend Gabriel love to tease Evie when they go out dancing.  The wolf boys can get a little wild by the end of the night when left to their own devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Haired Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This sits alongside a much longer story that we are writing that expands the existing Sherlock wolf Haven stories into the Bond universe, but it is not ready to post. However, there is always room for a bit of stand-alone porn. So, enjoy Q, slightly more feral than normally depicted. We do :-)
> 
> Notes at the end explain background in brief detail.

Her two dark haired boys stood in front of her eyes glittering and stupid grins on their faces. Q had long since given up on trying to keep his glasses on his face which he had pocketed and was now depending on Gabe to serve as his ‘seeing eye dog’ for the remainder of the evening. “Are you sure you two can make it home okay? Normally I wouldn’t leave you but…”

“We’ll be perfectly fine, Evie.” Q waved a hand in her general vicinity. His other was tightly wrapped around Gabe’s waist. 

Gabe draped himself over his slender partner. “I don’t know why you would even question, Evie.”

“You two are so going to get in trouble, aren’t you?!”

“Psssttt. Not at all, Evie. You are obviously delusional.” Q leaned his head on Gabe’s shoulder as his eyes started to close. 

“Don’t you lose him. Understand Gabe?! Alec will skin me alive if he comes home to a missing Quartermaster.” Eve pulled them both to her in a tight hug. “Goodnight kisses all around please.” Q leaned in scenting her hair and kissed her on her left cheek just at her ear. Gabe obediently kissed her on the opposite cheek with a small lick to her ear. Then they thoroughly snogged each other inches from her face.

“Does that work, Evie?” Gabe smirked at her as Q’s tongue darted out, licking his lower lip as if tasting Gabe still lingering on his lips.

“I so hate both of you. Behave!’ Moneypenny turned with a wave and headed toward an exit. 

"Do you think Evie... You know?" Q giggled, watching her go and then moving in for another kiss. Kissing was an art to Gabe. In a hot, sweaty club like this he could make a single kiss pornographic.

Gabe chuckled against Q's lips. "Of course she does. Probably has her fingers in her knickers the minute she gets home. We're hot!"

Q slapped at his arm and almost missed. "You don't even like girls. That's so rude."

"But that's what you asked me." Gabe failed at looking innocent, hugging Q tightly to him so he can whisper in his ear. "And yeah, I don't like girls but I love that we grab her attention. I like that she looks like she'd devour us if we'd let her."

Q's head had dropped dreamily to Gabe's shoulder once more. Gabe noticed another couple watching them, the man's hand playing over the woman's shoulder absently. He dropped his mouth to Q's neck and lipped over the pale skin, smirking when the man's fingers tightened.

Q sighed happily and pressed closer to Gabe. "You have a gorgeous arse for squeezing" he sniggered, clenching his fingers over the tight black denim. "And you're getting hard, you perv."

"Don't hear you complaining" Gabe bit his neck, making Q hiss. "The couple watching us is making me horny. Let's go raid Alec's stash of good vodka and porn. I bet he's got a few DVDs we haven't watched yet."

 

Gabe and Q danced their way of out the club arms wrapped around each other's waists making their way directly past the man who had been watching. Gabe purposely stopped a few feet away from him pulling Q in for a smoldering kiss with Q's back towards the man. Gabe made eye contact with the man and winked as he slid a slender hand in between the hem of Q's trousers and shirt revealing a patch of bare pale skin. 

Somehow they managed to hail a cab to head back to Q's flat. Dark haired boys continued their escapades from the club into the back seat of the cab. Whispers, giggles, panting and kisses with Q ending up straddling Gabe's lap half way home. Cab pulled up to flat. Dark haired boys untangled from each other. Q threw a handful of notes at the cabbie who was muttering "fucking twinks" as they fell out the cab door. 

Gabe stood behind Q at the door of the flat, arms around his waist, pressed tightly against his back face buried in his hair scenting. Q giggled and swayed back into him. "Glasses. Fucking glasses in pocket. Can't see to do the securities." 

Gabe's right hand wandered downwards pulling Q's glasses out of his trousers pocket for him. "You just want me to grope you." Gabe giggled into his hair. 

Q's head fell back against his shoulder leaning back for a kiss. "Maybe.." Q smirked.

Q locked the door behind them and pulled Gabe into the kitchen. He pointed the remote at the sound system and music pounded into the room with the same heavy pulsing beat they had left behind in the club. Q didn't release Gabe's hand all the time he searched for glasses, dragging him around, giggling and stopping frequently to snog him.

"Is Alec going to be pissed if we drink all his vodka?" Gabe took a large sip of the chilled spirit and pressed his mouth to Q's. Q opened, letting the liquid flood from Gabe's mouth to his. "You always swallow too soon" Gabe smirked running his hands down Q's back.

Q moved against him to the music, grinding provocatively and running the tip of his tongue over the tattoo on Gabe's neck. "Not half as pissed as he'll be if we use all his favourite lube wanking over porn" Q giggled.

"Fuck yes! Porn stash!" Gabe was already heading for the bottom drawer. "Bring the booze" he called after.

 

Gabe settled on the floor yanking the bottom door open of the cupboard that held the porn stash while Q danced around the kitchen vodka bottle in hand. Someplace along the way in the flat he had managed to lose his boots, socks and shirt. Pale skin standing out under the kitchen lighting. "Why does he not have any good male porn? For someone you say is Bi, why does he only have M/F porn. Boring! He needs more variety to wank."

"Maybe he doesn't need it. Maybe he has me to wank." Q smirked at him with a giggle as he danced by waving the bottle of extremely expensive imported vodka at him. "Jealous?" Gabe grabbed at his trouser leg as he maneuvered by him. 

"Don't drink all of that! Share!" Q gulped a mouthful without swallowing it and winked at Gabe. Jumping up, Gabe spun him around forcing their mouths together. Tongues intertwined and the vodka folded between their mouths. Song changed, Q ground against him singing. "Who's getting hard now?! And you called me a perv earlier," Gabe giggled. 

"You are a perv! Maybe we should forget the porn stash? We have vodka!" Q danced away from him giggling.

"I'm a perv?! You're fucking both of them! Makes me look like a saint!" Gabe made a face at him. "Oooo maybe we should make our own porn and leave it as a present for Alec."

"No video camera, just my phone" Q laughed. He danced over to where Gabe was perched on the arm of the sofa awkwardly tugging off his boots. Q swigged from the bottle, writhing to the music an inch in front of Gabe's face. "Go on then, give me your best porn face. Recording."

Gabe kicked his second boot free and grinned wickedly, grabbing Q's gyrating arse with both hands and looking up at him slyly. Q giggled and took a step back so Gabe slid from the sofa onto his knees. "Your arse is too skinny" Gabe pouted up at him through long thick dark lashes.

"I have two that say my arse is perfectly fuckable you cheeky bastard". Q handed him the bottle and watched him through the small screen. Gabe wrapped his lips around the neck, tongue dipping into the top until his tongue stud clicked against the glass. "Yeah, just like your mouth."

Gabe put the bottle aside and ran his hands up the back of Q's legs, curving around his thighs. He giggled, rubbing his cheek against Q's hardening cock like a sinful cat. Q reached out and began to pet his hair, twining one purple and black strand around his fingers. "Now you're getting me hard on purpose you wanker."

"No, you're getting hard thinking about what I'm going to do." Gabe looked up smirking as his fingers dug into Q's arse. Gabe nudged at his hardening cock with his cheek again drawing a mewl from above. 

"You... You are such a wanker!" 

"You're the one who's getting hard!" Gabe giggled grabbing the vodka bottle taking another swig. But instead of his hand returning to Q's arse it moved to the button and zip of his trousers. 

"Fuck..." Q hissed as Gabe nuzzled his face into his boney hip scenting wolf as his finger deftly undid his trousers.

"Oh no pants. Someone was planning ahead or wishful thinking."

"Pants are annoying."

"Trousers are annoying. They need to go!" Gabe tugged at Q's trousers wiggling them down to his feet and helping him step out of them. Freeing his cock that was beginning to ache. Gabe licked a wet stripe up one hip bone nipping at the flesh over the jutting boney area. Q watched it all recording on his phone. 

"Bloody fucking hell Gabe... You..."

"Me what? You are such a tease and you know it, you bloody wanker." 

"Me?" Q started to protest but it turned into another gasped "Bloody fuck..." as Gabe licked a long slow stripe up the underside of his cock. Gabe nuzzled his face into the dark curls nestling around Q's cock scenting the musk of wolf. 

Gabe's hands grabbed a hold of Q's hips holding him in place in front of him drawing a low guttural growl from him. "Keep recording. We are so sending this to Moneypenny." Gabe giggled. 

"Fuck... I don't know what's making me harder... You mouthing me or the thought of Moneypenny getting an extreme close up of it." Q sniggered, moving the phone in closer so the screen was full of the head of his cock slipping between Gabe's parted lips, silver lip ring pressed against hot skin. Q groaned. "Fuck that's so good. She's going to love... Fucking hell Gabe!"

Gabe's eyes never left Q's as he slid his mouth slowly over Q's prick, taking him in, and in, until the tip of his nose brushed the dark curls. His eyes fluttered shut, dark lashes brushing the tops of his cheeks. 

"Fuck" Q breathed. His legs had gone rigid, Gabe's fingers gripping his hips tightly. Q felt the other man's throat close around the head of his cock, mouth flooding with saliva. His cock gave a heavy throb. When Gabe opened his eyes, laughing up at him, something feral ghosted behind them.

Just as slowly Gabe withdrew his mouth, full lips glistening wetly, until only the tip of Q's cock lay heavily on his lower lip. Gabe's tongue darted out and lapped at him. "Oh bloody fucking hell Gabe... Moneypenny is going to come so hard when she watches this."

Gabe kissed the tip and down his length. "Never mind her... I'm wanking to this later so you better be getting it all." He slowly ran his tongue over his wet mouth. "God you taste fucking wonderful. Hang on..." 

He reached down and deftly unfastened his jeans, wriggling the tight denim down to mid-thigh. His cock sprang hard against his belly. "Better" he groaned, sitting back on his heels and tugging Q closer so he had one foot either side of Gabe's knees. "Let's really give her a show" he smirked.

Gabe pulled Q back in towards him feral growl escaping from him. Q whimpered a noise that was something less than human. Wolf whined. Wolf needed. Both wolves needed. Gabe buried his face again in the curve of Q's hip, nipping at the soft flesh there scenting wolf's need. Black and purple strands in contrast against pale skin. 

"You bastard." Q hissed but didn't pull away. His cock jerked needing attention. 

"You love it." Gabe smirked up him face pressed against his belly. 

"Fuck. How does Greg survive you? You'll kill that old man." Q giggled focusing Gabe's face in picture frame. Gabe"s hair and eyes against his skin was amazing. 

"Me! You're living with cradle robbers too." Gabe buried in face in the dark curls again. "But we're so much better together." Wolf whimpered, mewled and pushed at wolf. 

"We're hot! Just ask Moneypenny." Q giggled then gasped as Gabe took the head of his cock back in his mouth slowing inching his way back down until he reached the dark curls again. "Fuck Gabe..." Pulling back up, tongue pressed flat against the underside of Q's cock and back down again until Q's knees began to shake. 

"Stop! Gabe!" Q whined pulling at Gabe's head with his free hand. "Fuck.... So close. Almost made me drop my phone." 

"Needy." Gabe leaned back on his heels again at Q's feet hand wandering to his own cock slowly stroking it.

"Always." Q whispered dropping to his knees straddling Gabe's thighs kneeling over him phone focused on their cocks just inches away from his each. Gabe continued to stroke his cock, the back of his hand brushed slightly against Q's cock drawing another whine from him. "Bloody tease."

"I think we need to try out Alec's favorite lube." Gabe smirked. "Must make sure it's suitable for my favorite wolf." 

Empty hand buried in Gabe's dark hair, Q pulled in him into a smoldering kiss parting Gabe's lips with his tongue. "You taste like me." Q giggled against his lips. 

"You love the taste of cock. Cocksucker" Gabe sniggered and pushed his fingers into Q's hair, kissing him breathless. Q nudged his cock closer to Gabe's, desperate for some contact. "Get the fucking lube you wanker."

Q rolled off him, laughing. "You're the one that just had my dick halfway down your throat."

Gabe stripped off his black vest and fell on his arse to wriggle all the way out of his jeans. He leaned back against the sofa and swigged from the vodka bottle, his hand lazily playing over his cock. Q watched him hungrily, groping blindly in Alec's porn drawer for the bottle he kept there. He panned over Gabe's body from head to toe. "Bet Moneypenny's always wondered how far your tattoos go." 

He crawled back towards Gabe, dropping his face to kiss the tail of the snake that twined around Gabe's leg. He trailed his tongue up the black scaled body until he was nuzzling at the snake's head high up on Gabe's inner thigh. Gabe whined, spreading his legs, one hand wandering into Q's hair the other tapping the back of his hand so he would release the phone. 

"Can't see what you're doing. Just looks like you're giving head" Gabe grumbled, trying to get the phone at a better angle He gasped when Q licked wetly over his bollocks and giggled into the crease of his leg where wolf scent lingered, dark and potent. "Get up here you fucking tosser." He tugged on Q's hair sharply. Wolf needed wolf. 

Q groaned and moved to straddle Gabe's thighs, pressing their cocks together while he kissed the vodka taste from Gabe's mouth. "You're loving this. Can't wait to watch it again on the big screen." He popped the cap on the bottle and drizzled his hand generously, sweeping his lubed hand first over his own aching cock and then Gabe's. 

"Oh fuck that's good... let me see..." 

Q took them both in hand, pressing their heated skin together and sliding his hand up and down their lengths a few times. "Need bigger hands to get a good grip" he giggled. "Guess I really am a tosser."

"Lube. On my hand. What did you do with it you bloody git!" Gabe waved his free hand at Q who obediently squirted more than ever needed into the palm of Gabe's hand. 

"Fuck! Alec is going to be so fucking pissed." Q rolled his eyes. 

"Give me your hand!" Gabe urged him. "I'm dying over here. You are such a tease. How do they put up with you!" Gabe grabbed Q's lube covered hand wrapping both their hands around their pressed together cocks. "If one hand won't do, two will." Wolf whimpered as their hands worked in tandem. 

Q whimpered as he wound his fingers into Gabe's hair kissing him hard. "Focus the phone." He gasped a shudder running through him pulling back from the kiss to grab the vodka bottle again. Mouth full of vodka he pulled Gabe back into another kiss letting the biting liquid flow between their lips. 

Gabe pressed their foreheads together as he swallowed. "Look at you! You're so pale next to me. You need ink!" He gasped out. They were both getting close as they continued stroke, lube running down into the dark curls between both their thighs. Wolf pushed at wolf. Mewled and moaned. Phone recording caught a brief glimpse of feral wolf eyes coming to the forefront in both the dark haired boys. 

"Fucking hell..." Q stammered. "Keep watching..."

"Oh my fucking God. You keep watching..."

"Yes" Q gasped, hips nudging of their own accord to push harder into their joined hands. "Yes to fucking ink. Shit! I'm going to cum!"

"Hope Evie's ready for the cum shot" Gabe giggled breathlessly, working their slick cocks. "Fuck, I am! Oh Jesus, fucking hell! Q... Fuck!" Gabe shouted as he came hard, gripping the phone between them, and laughing into Q's shoulder. "Fuck!"

"Oh god!" 

Gabe's throbbing cock pressed against his in the tight circle of their hands. Gabe's hot wet cum spilling onto his hand and thigh. Q growled deep in his chest, shuddered and spilled too, wolf eyes glittering.

Gabe tossed the phone onto the carpet so he could jam his fingers into Q's hair and kiss him hard. "You are fucking incredible" he gasped. "Every time we go dancing I'm going to be hard for you. Evie's going to love it."

Q laughed, clinging to his shoulders. "I love it! But you better not have cum on my phone you wanker!" His voice was rough, edge of a growl. He kissed Gabe again, pressing their sticky bodies together. Fur brushed against Gabe, scent of wolf mingling with the smell of sex. "We need to go wolf" Q giggled. "Saves having to clean up."

**Author's Note:**

> Gabe is character introduced in a previous story, Wolfskin. He is in a long term relationship with DI Gregory Lestrade and is a member of Mycroft Holmes' London Pack. Tattooed, pierced, goth-boy significantly younger than his lover.  
> Q is in an established poly-relationship with both Bond and Alec Trevelyan. They have formed their own pack, currently without territory.  
> Q and Gabe are just friends. Yes really!  
> Moneypenny is not wolf. She just really seems to like guys who are!


End file.
